dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Edric
Edric is a young human and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire Biography Early Life: Edric is Walter's son, a man whose son is the son of King Gareth and Queen Rhonu, who left the kingdom after his mother passed away with a hatred of dragons and everything related to it, some time later Walter married a woman and she is pregnant giving birth to two children: Edric and Mehgan, but to the chagrin of Edric's father both he and his sister were born with dragon scales as well as special powers like Edric having superhuman strength and Mehgan a power to control the fire . Edric with his superhuman strength gave a lot of fame to several people and besides that his dragon scales were on his back made it easy to hide, one day he saw how a couple of cops bothered his sister saying that he did such a witchcraft again, Edric got rid of them easily thanks to his strength, then he asked his sister what they were talking about to what Mehgan shows him that he has the power to control fire under his will. One day, thanks to his strength, he impressed Count Robert of the village he wanted to be the sheriff of the village. Edric was happy to return home to tell his father Walter about the good news but unfortunately when he arrived, Walter suddenly told him his son who packed his things that were going away because the villagers saw meghan praying to the fire and now they are calling him a witch, Edric tells his father that he can not leave because he was going to be a sheriff but Walter hits him saying he will do what he says, Edric angrily tries to leave the house, Walter grabs him by the shoulder but Edric then pushes him away back without realizing something terrible that he did to his father, the last thing he saw was seeing the house burned down by his sister Meghan, Edric telling Mehgan to save him but Mehgan said that it was too late, he got angry with Walter and the flames could not control them, when the villagers realized this, they were going to kill Mehgan, before this fact Edric had no choice, he asked Count Robert for money and then had Mehgan ride in a boat without accompanying her to the fact that he already had his chance to have a life of being the sheriff of the village, so sadly and with his back turned he saw how his sister with tears was moving away from his life forever. Dragonheart 4: Battle for the Heartfire Several days after he has taken his sister away from his life, he has been doing his job as the village commissar knocking down and capturing deliquents for fun and even earning money from the villagers as thanks, one day a dragon named Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss but usually nicknamed as Drago a dragon came suddenly camouflaged to that of a rock, but when Edric felt something, Drago reveals himself asking if he felt that Edric annoyed responds that he feels judged, Edric approaches the dragon with a sword saying that the dragons alone they hurt even when he says he did not come to harm him and he attacks him but Drago rejects the attack with his tail and with another attack he dodges it, during the fight Edric mentions his father Walter, Drago who sounds the name tells Edric about the story of his father as was the son of King Gareth and Queen Rhonu, that he was the heir to the throne of the kingdom and Edric is the next heir. When discovering the truth Edric along with Drago go towards the castle and Edric becomes the new king, Edric like king was generous with its inhabitants but its arrogant personality by its great force did not change something that disgusts Drago. At a time when Drago asked Edric why the union in the two was only half way, Edric revealed that he had a sister named Mehgan and her story. Another moment later, Edric received the news that an army of Vikings were approaching the coast of the kingdom, Edric without hesitation ordered to prepare his army and both armies went into an open field, Edric asked the Vikings a personal battle against their leader, so then the leader is shown with a hood in the face and shows fire powers by using fire with the arrows of the Viking archers creating columns of fire in the field to be thrown, seeing this Edric felt something known in the leader From the Vikings, when the Edric archers were preparing to throw arrows at the leader, Edric ordered them to stop but one of the archers shot an arrow wounding the Viking leader in the left shoulder, Drago's response also receives the arrow damage, conveying both Edric as Drago that the Viking leader is not more than Mehgan the sister of Edric and is shown when he removes the hood showing his face in front of all, Mehgan asks Edric a conversation staff between the two to what Edric accepts. Near the night, Mehgan enters the camp of Edric with Drago also at his side and asks Edric to yield his throne to her saying that she was born first so Mehgan has birthright but Edric refuses to accede to his throne to her entering the discussion and sentencing that it will be a battle between the two of Edric's army against Mehgan's, in the night without Edric noticing because he was asleep, Mehgan is placed near his tent and he stole his heart of fire of Drago which gives him the power to spit fire, after stealing the heart of fire, Mehgan immediately ordered the attack, so then the Vikings begin to attack and Edric wakes up and leaves his tent, without realizing an Viking throws an ax and almost gives it to him if not for the councilor of Edric who sacrificed himself saving it, Edric also realizes that Drago is not able to use his fire and then sees his sister using the power of the heart of fire attacking to Drago bring down Skywalker, then Mehgan prepares a great blaze to be thrown against Edric and his army but Edric begs him to stop, only when Edric shouted for him to stop, Mehgan finally stopped. With Edric and his defeated army, Edric gives his throne to Mehgan, this one forgives Edric's life but banishes him from the kingdom, so the Vikings take Edric out of the castle but Edric does not want to escape, he goes to the castle that he granted Earl Robert in the hope that he can create an army from there to attack Mehgan but to his great surprise the Vikings had already arrived at the place with Edric betrayed by Robert, so then Edric is taken to a Viking ship and chained away From the lands of Mehgan's kingdom, one night Edric managed to break the chain of the handcuffs and attack the captain of the ship in the back but suddenly the ship sinks and Edric puts the captain to the hole to prevent it from sinking but the Vikings just when they were going to kill Edric, Drago (who was freed by Osmund and some allies loyal to Edric without Mehgan noticing) arrives and removes Edric from the ship, saving him from the Vikings. After telling the story Edric notices that Drago is coughing a lot and Drago tells that he is dying without his heart of fire, Edric seeing this is determined to return to the kingdom and recover the heart of fire with the help of the actors who they also offered to help them. When arriving at the kingdom they manage to go unnoticed with Edric with a hood to hide his face while Drago was camouflaged to the one of a rock, to be inside Edric manages to sneak into Mehgan's room with his sister asleep but about to be killed by the Viking called Sable but Edric manages to shout to Mehgan waking her up and defend against Sable's attack but Mehgan is not happy to see her brother's presence even when I banish him, in a battle between two brothers and a Viking, Sable manages to steal the heart of fire and Thorngrim gives it to the leader of the Vikings, just when Edric and Mehgan were about to be killed by the Vikings, Drago saves them and takes them out of the castle, but not before knocking out the two brothers with Drago tired of their arguments. Edric and Mehgan awaken in some distant part of the kingdom and the two brothers begin to enter into discussion again, so Drago forces them to fight until death, so Edric and Mehgan fight with their respective skills until they reach an open field and Seeing themselves when they were children, when they loved each other before the rivalry, so Drago arrives saying that they assume responsibility for their actions and Mehgan responds that Edric was the one who betrayed him first (by doing so, riding the boat and taking him away from his life Edric responds that he only tried to save her from the fact that she killed Walter but then to her surprise, Mehgan tells her that she did not kill him, so she tells him that when Edric refused to order his father not to leave, He was going to be a commissar and when Walter hit him, when Edric left the house angry, Walter tried to grab him by the shoulder but Edric's response pushed him hard making Walter's body reach him. and drilled by a metal wardrobe and died in the process and that Mehgan was responsible for burning the house to hide the cadaver of the villagers and Edric did not lose his chance to be someone in the world (commissioner) so then very sadly regrets having stolen Drago's heart of fire and everything he has done, so then Edric and Mehgan reconcile and go back to the kingdom to recover the kingdom and the Heartfire. Upon arrival the kingdom Edric challenges Thorgrim the Viking leader to a battle he accepts by distracting him while his sister helped the citizens, while Edric fights with Thorngrim and the Vikings, at one point Mehgan enters the fight but Sable arrives by throwing two arrows to Mehgan with Drago also receiving mortal pain from Mehgan, Edric enraged grabs his sword and kills a Viking with her, Thorngrim attacks Edric from behind but does not receive damage by the dragon scales that he has there, Edric then sees how Thorngrim takes the power of the heart of fire hoping to have more power but the power goes out of control for him and Edric crosses it with the sword and kills Thorngrim, with the defeated Viking leader, Saber with the remaining Vikings flee the kingdom. Edric holds with his arms his dying sister of the two arrows and the heart of fire is recovered from his hands, Edric offers the heart of fire to dying Drago also but Drago refuses to not want to see the two separated again and asks Edric to use what remains of the heart of fire to close Mehgan's wounds, so he uses the heart of fire closing Mehgan's wounds and then removes the two arrows, both get up later and Edric sees that his great strength and the firepower of Mehgan completely disappeared and besides the dragon scales both he and his sister disappeared also being ordinary humans disappearing the union they had with Drago, so Edric and Meghan approach the dying dragon thanking and caressing him before Drago can die in peace at the knowledge that the family of his old friend Gareth is united again and his soul is promoted in the constellation Draco with his last words to Edric and Mehgan: "Rule wisely, together, and listen to your hearts". Personality Edric is a calm and very protective young man towards his sister, when he became commissioner he became arrogant because of his great strength. He did not change that when he became king but he was still very protective towards his sister and it hurt him when he had taken him away from his life. By making him ride a boat to save her from the villagers who wanted to kill her, Edric would be willing to do anything to keep his sister safe. Edric also underestimated the dragons from his childhood by his father who hated the dragons told him that the dragons only hurt, to know Drago, he was given the idea of killing him remembering the idea of his father who only hurt until Drago remembered Walter when Edric mentioned that he is his son but even so Edric still did not trust the dragons until once Drago saved him from being almost killed by Meghan's Vikings. Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Superhuman strength: '''When Edric was born he had draconic blood being united to Drago so that he obtained superhuman strength of three men lifting heavy objects, hitting, throwing very strong to his rivals to his pleasure, also Edric does not affect hitting normal people unless the person is as strong as himself. * '''Swordsman skill: '''Edric had the ability to handle swords when he became a commissar but normally Edric does not use the sword much, he prefers to use his fists with his great strength to finish with his rivals. Category:Males Category:Humans